1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ophthalmic lens holders and more particularly pertains to a contact lens handling device for handling a contact lens during insertion and removal thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ophthalmic lens holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, ophthalmic lens holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art ophthalmic lens holders include U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,259; U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,396; U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,601; U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,921; U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,320; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,283.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a contact lens handling device for handling a contact lens during insertion and removal thereof which includes a finger mounting means for positioning over a finger of a human hand, and a lens engaging means mounted to a tip of the finger mounting means for engaging a contact lens, wherein the lens engaging means can include a concave receiver for engaging an exterior surface of a lens and a pneumatic bulb positioned in fluid communication with the receiver for securing the lens thereto by vacuum.
In these respects, the contact lens handling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of handling a contact lens during insertion and removal thereof.